Keeping Up with the Hooks
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: Just a cute little sibling fic with the Hook trio. Most VKs are only children, so I thought it'd be fun to take a look at the inner thoughts and feelings of the most well-known siblings. I promise it's better than it sounds!
1. Three Hooks in a Pirate's Hand

**_Three Hooks in a Pirate's Hand"_**

 **A Descendants FanFiction**

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! I'm back with another Descendants OneShot! What can I say? This category just calls to my wicked soul! Lol. Anyway, this one is a little different. It's not my normal romantic type of fic. For this one, I thought it would be cool to explore the relationship of the 3 Hook kids. I've been very interested in that since I read the books. Most VKs are only children, so I thought it was pretty cool that Captain Hook had multiple. Also, it has been a while since I read the books, and it's been a long while since I watched the movies. I can't remember Harry or Harriet's middle names…and I can't remember the name of Harriet's ship, so I just made them up. If you guys can remember, leave me a review and let me know, until then, I'm just gonna roll with what I got. As always, I hope you guys enjoy**! **To anyone wondering, the second part got posted as a completely different OneShot. It's titled "Home is Where the Hook Is".**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Descendants or any of the characters. I'm writing this purely for entertainment purposes.**

 **WARNINGS:**

 **-Child Abuse / Violence**

 **-Alcohol Consumption**

 **-Cursing**

 **-POV Switching**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**

 _*The Disappointment*_

 _(Harriet Marianna Hook)_

I sighed as I walked onto the deck of _The Queen's Fury_. She wasn't the best ship in the sea, but she was mine. My father had given her to me as a gift for my sixteenth birthday, in hopes that I would be the Pirate Legend he wanted me to be.

 _Take this ship girl-child, and with it cause mischief and mayhem like no other. It's time ye start living up to the Hook name. As me oldest child, you have to be a fearsome Cap'n and find the greatest treasures. Ye will have to work hard to demand respect. Find ye a good crew and lead em with an iron hook!"_

I could hear it so clearly, as if he were standing there next to me, repeating it for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes and limped past my crew, heading straight to the Captain's quarters, _my_ quarters. Freddie Facilier stood there, looking nervous. She was the only one allowed here other than me. She was always the one that patched me up after a trip back home. Most of the time, I stayed on the _Fury_ , which is what I called the ship. I didn't need a reminder that I wasn't the "Queen of the Seas" like Dad wanted.

 _Harriet!"_

 _I had been shocked that he had actually used my name, instead of 'girl-child'._

 _Yes, Father?"_

 _Even if yer a girl, yer still me first-born. Ye must rule the seas, as me heir. Cap'n Harriet Hook, Pirate Queen. I expect no less, ye hear?"_

 _Yes, Father."_

I remembered that conversation like it had been yesterday, even though it'd been more like ten years. Father had told me that when I was 7, and I had spent every day since then, trying to be just like him. I shook the memory from my mind and focused on the witch doctor in front of me. She was preparing her first aid kit.

"How bad is it?"

I tried to take off my vest and cried out in pain.

"That bad, huh?"

She sighed and walked over, helping me get the vest off. She then helped me get the shredded remnants of what _was_ a shirt off. I heard her gasp.

"Pirate Queen?"

I rolled my eyes.

"A reminder of what I'm supposed to be. Look, can you just patch it up?"

She gave me a soft smile.

"Yeah. You know this stays between us, right?"

"It better, unless you would like to die by my sword."

She rolled her eyes and started tending to my latest wounds. I silently thanked my stars for the young voodoo witch. She had patched me up more times than I could count. She was also the closest thing to a friend that I had. She was about the only person that could understand what I was going through. She had done everything she could to be just like her father, but it never worked. It never pleased him. Dr. F could be quite fearsome when he was angry. She hadn't learned these skills just in hopes of helping others...she'd learned because this was as common for her as it was for me. I wondered how bad her recent battle had been, seeing the slight limp in her step. Something would have to change. I knew I couldn't depend on Freddie forever. But what could I do? I sighed and pushed the thoughts from my mind. When she was done, she helped me into a new shirt.

"Can I do anything else for you, Captain?"

I rolled my eyes and reached for the bottle of rum I kept on my shelf. I winced slightly at the pain it caused, but quickly recovered and smiled at her.

"I'm good. Thanks, Freddie."

"Anytime."

She gathered her stuff and left, leaving me to my thoughts. I sighed and opened the bottle, taking a long drink. Yet again, I had managed to not live up to his expectations. I had done what he'd said. I found a crew and made sure they were properly terrified of me. We sailed around the Isle and found some pretty damn good stuff. I was a champ at the sword fights held by the wharf. I'd come by my hook naturally, unlike my brother and sister. I caused mischief regularly. Why wasn't he proud? Why did he still think of me as the disappointment? Was it even possible to live up to his standards? I sighed, knowing it wasn't. I took another long drink from the bottle and tried to lean back against my pillows, groaning at the pain caused by his hook. I sighed as I remembered the latest encounter with my father. I had only been home a few hours when he came stumbling in. He stopped when he saw me.

"There she is! Me first-born. What mischief have ye caused today, girl-child?"

I'd shown him all the stuff we'd stole...the few things we'd managed to fish out of the sea. He'd sighed and shook his head.

"Me first-born. Yer s'posed to be the greatest legend around. But no…what are ye? A disappointment!"

He had back-handed me as he said this.

"I'm sorry I'm not the perfect son you always had in mind."

I glared at him as I stood.

"No, yer not. And me only son is a disgrace to me name. A _First Mate_ to some sea witch in training! And the little one? Devastatingly hopeless. All me children turned out worthless!"

I rolled my eyes. It never mattered what we did. We would never be what he wanted…none of us.

"Maybe it's me own fault. Maybe I didn't remind ye kids who ye are enough. Let me do it now."

That's when he proceeded to kick my ass, hold me down, and use his hook to leave me a permanent reminder. "Pirate Queen" it said. A pirate queen was what he wanted. Someone who was as ruthless as he had been. Someone who could bring back the golden days. A pirate queen was what he wanted, and a pirate queen is what I would never be. No matter how hard I tried. As I watched him stumble back out of the house, I realized this truth…realized I would always be a disappointment. That was when Harry had come in. He had forced me to leave that Hellhole and he had been the one that sent for Freddie. I sighed and stared at the ceiling, imagining what he must be going through right now. I might not show it, but the truth was…I often worried about my little brother and baby sister. I wanted to make him proud. I wanted to show him I could live up to the Hook name and the title of Captain. I tried so very hard, which required me to be away a lot. That left his mood swings to fall mostly on Harry and CJ…even though I knew Harry ended up taking them all. He would make CJ hide and he would force the old man to turn his anger toward him instead. If Harry left and I wasn't around, he made CJ leave too. Truth is, I don't think she had ever felt the physical wrath of our father…and she had our dear brother to thank for it. Lucky girl. I thought back to Harry. He always seemed to get it way worse than I did. Him willingly agreeing to accept the label of "First Mate" instead of Captain…on Dad's ship, none-the-less…man, that really pissed Dad off more than me failing to live up to the title of "Pirate Queen". However, I think the thing that bugged our father the most, was how much Harry reminded him of our mother. He looked a lot like our father, but acted exactly like our mother. It drove the old man crazy…and it bothered Harry almost as much. Taking one last swig from my bottle, I forced the thoughts out of my mind. I sat the bottle on the table next to my bed and rolled over determined to go to sleep. I must have succeeded, because the next thing I remember was being woke up by knocking on my door. I growled as I stood and walked over to the door. I threw it open to see one of my crew standing there, looking less than happy.

"You dare disturb your Captain? Do you wanna get hooked?"

He stepped back, his eyes widening, and threw his hands up in defense.

"No ma'am! Please."

"What do you want?"

"It's your sister, ma'am."

He seemed nervous. I narrowed my eyes.

"What about her?"

"She's here. She wants to see you, ma'am."

I sighed. If CJ was here, things must have gotten pretty crazy.

"Send her in."

He nodded and hurried away. I turned on the light and walked back over to my bed, sitting on the edge. There was a small knock at the door.

"Come in!"

I watched as CJ walked in. There was a small cut on her cheek and blood was trickling down her arm. I jumped up.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Dad."

Her eyes were red, she'd been crying. Her voice was soft, instead of annoyingly chipper, as usual. I walked over and grabbed the first aid kit Freddie had given me and immediately started patching her up.

"What happened?"

She watched me and sighed.

"I was down by the wharf with Zevon."

I sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.

"He said good-bye and kissed me. That's when Dad walked up. He ordered me home and this happened."

"Where was Harry?"

"With Uma. That's why I was at the wharf. You know how Harry is."

"And with good reason. He does it for you, ya know."

She and Harry had a strange relationship, but it always drove me crazy when she spoke ill of him or acted annoyed by his actions.

"I know. It would have been a lot worse, but he came in. He took the old man and sent me here."

I sighed as I finished and looked at her. My poor baby sister…she'd gotten her first taste of the wrath. We'd tried to protect her, and we had failed. I wrapped her in a hug. This was it. The old bastard had gone too far this time. I looked at myself in the broken mirror and saw my emerald green eyes flashing a deep crimson. I tried to reign myself in, but with my baby sister crying into my shoulder, it was hard. That's when a thought occurred to me.

"CJ, where's Harry?"

She pulled back, sniffling.

"He stayed."

I paled. He stayed there? If the old man was crazy enough to hit her, what would he do to Harry? I stood, getting dressed.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to get my little brother."

I'd be damned if I was just gonna sit here, while my little brother possibly died.

"Ettie, you know how Harry would feel about this."

I did, but I didn't care.

"He can just be pissed then."

"Fine, I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not. You're staying right here. Lay down. Get some sleep."

She groaned.

"You know that's not gonna be possible!"

"Whatever. Just stay here."

"Fine."

I nodded and walked out, heading to the Hellhole. I knew Harry would be pissed that I left her alone, that I interrupted his "quality-time" with our father, that I put myself back in danger. I knew, but I didn't care. I couldn't take it. I couldn't stand seeing her crying. It made me very uncomfortable. I didn't know how to comfort people. That was Harry's specialty. No, I was more the 'get revenge' type. Plus, I had to see. See for myself that he was ok. I'd never say this out loud, but I loved them. Both of them. It was the only reason I kept setting foot in this Hellhole. I took a deep breath and stared out at the rising sun. Please, let him be ok. I walked in, searching for him

"Harry?!"

 _*The Disgrace*_

 _(Harrison James Hook)_

I stopped as I got to the door of the Hellhole, as we called it. I tried to catch my breath. I'd gone to the Wharf looking for Cali, but she wasn't there. That was when Anthony Tremaine had informed me that the old man had all but dragged her home. I'd ran as fast as I possibly could, praying I wasn't too late.

"Little harlot!"

That was his voice alright…and he was pissed. A small scream followed the curse. I growled and burst through the door. CJ was there on the floor, cradling her cheek. There was a gash on her arm. I glared at him. I didn't care what he did to me, but not her. It was my job to keep her from this…to protect her. I had failed.

"STOP!"

He turned to me, his eyes deep crimson.

"Ye dare talk to me in such a tone, boy?!"

"Cali, go."

"Don't ye move, Little One."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Cali, go now. Go to the _Fury_."

She stood and ran out. He growled and stepped closer to me.

"Who do ye think ye are?"

I stared at him. I could feel the rage coursing through me, the fire that was boiling my blood. I knew my eyes were doing the flashing thing. He laughed.

"Are ye challenging me, boy?"

He grabbed his sword, staring into my eyes. I pulled my own.

"Guess I am."

He laughed again.

"Then ye shall die this night, _son_."

He took the first stab. I was barely able to avoid it. I countered with my own thrust, which he expertly blocked. While it was true that my father didn't like getting his hands dirty, he could hold his own if he needed to. I knew this would probably be the death of me, but for her, I had to do it. I would do anything for her. I focused back in on him just in time to block his half-hearted attack. He grinned wickedly.

"Get yer head in the game, boy."

"I'm focused. Don't worry."

"This is what happens when yer a _first mate_. Ye get used to coming in second. Ye get soft."

"Yer one to talk, old man."

He growled and thrusted again. I smirked and dodged it easily.

"Now who needs to get their head in the game?"

"Yer never gonna win this. Yer never gonna be good enough. Yer a disgrace to me name, boy."

We carried on like that for a while, then he got me. He knocked the sword from my hand, and took a swing. I decided to dive for it. I was able to grab my sword just in time to block the next attack. I scrambled to my feet, trying to hold my ground. Unfortunately, he was better than me. He knocked my sword from my hand again and thrust. I tried to dodge, but he caught my shoulder. I groaned as he laughed. The next one hit my leg. Finally, I had to admit defeat.

"Ya win."

"Yer not dead yet, boy."

I sighed. What was the point anymore?

"Fine. Do it."

He smirked.

"Got a better idea."

He grabbed my shirt and shoved me back against the wall. He went for a strike with the hook, but I dodged. I tried to make a break for it, but he caught me, throwing me back. I landed on the old wooden table, breaking it. I scrambled to my feet, only to get back handed so hard I stumbled. The hook left a scratch on my cheek, just as he had done to Cali. I growled, remembering what this was for. He went in for another smack, but I ducked and quickly moved around him. That's when he cracked the whip. I gasped as it made contact with my back. He kept snapping it, each hit landing in a different spot, the white-hot pain rendering me unable to move. Finally, I dropped to my knees. My head was starting to swim. I heard him sigh from behind me.

"Ye know Harrison, I really had big plans fer ye. Me only son. Ye really let me down, boy."

He grabbed my hair, and brought his knee up, connecting it with my face. I fell to the floor as he walked out. When I came to, I groaned and looked around. The place was pretty beat up. I noticed the sun was coming up. I should probably go find Cali. I needed to check on her. I tried sitting up, and immediately layed back on the floor. My entire body cried out in pain. My head was throbbing. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, trying to reach a crawling position. That's when the door opened. Fuck, not again.

"Harry?!"

That wasn't my father's voice. I looked up, seeing my older sister standing in the door way.

"Ettie? What the hell are ya doin here?! Where's Cali?"

She rolled her eyes.

"She's back at the _Fury_. I have the crew watching her."

She sighed and walked over, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She helped me stand up and led me over to the bar. I collapsed onto one of the stools, using the counter to keep myself propped up.

"Oh, little bro."

I rolled my eyes at her slightly worried tone.

"It's not so bad."

She glared at me.

"Ok, maybe it is, but he was way more cranked up than usual."

"I know. He hit her."

I growled.

"I know."

"Why do you do it, Harry?"

"Do what?"

"Come back here. Why do you take on all of her problems? Why do you always end up pushing his buttons like this?"

I shrugged.

"She's my sister."

Then I smirked.

"Why'd ya do it?"

"Do what?"

She pretended to be puzzled, but I knew that she knew what I meant.

"Come here. Why didn't ya just stay with Cali on yer ship?"

She sighed.

"You're my little brother."

I rolled my eyes.

"Only by a year."

She smiled and helped me stand.

"Come on."

"Where we goin?"

"The _Fury_. I'll have Freddie come patch you up."

"I can just go to the _Lost Revenge_."

She gave me a stern look.

"The _Fury_ is closer."

I laughed.

"Ok."

I knew it was a cover up. She wanted me to go to the _Fury_ so that she could personally see that I was ok. Deep down, she cared. Even if she wouldn't admit it, I knew it. Cali seemed to believe the mask, but I knew Ettie better. It was all a cover up. We went to the _Fury_. Somehow, Freddie was already there, sitting on the deck with our baby sister. Cali looked up at me, shock and guilt all over her face. I smiled and winked at her.

"Freddie!"

The witch doctor jumped up and followed us as Harriet led me to her quarters. Cali stood, but Harriet shook her head.

"Stay here."

"But…"

She turned her stern look to our sister.

"Stay here, Calista."

CJ let out a huff and sat back down. When we got to Harriet's quarters, she sat me on the bed. Freddie smiled.

"I got him, Captain."

Harriet frowned, but nodded and walked out. Freddie looked over at me.

"This is gonna take a while. Better get to it."

She started doctoring the visible wounds.

"Why do ya call her Captain? Yer not technically part of her crew."

She shrugged.

"She's the closest thing I have to a friend. It makes her feel better."

She smiled at me and started removing my vest.

"Come on Mr. Pirate, it's time to strip."

I smirked at her.

"How very unethical, Doc."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just stitching you up. Don't get any ideas."

She helped me strip down to my boxers and set to stitching and sterilizing my wounds. When she was done, she walked to the door.

"Hey, Freddie?"

"Yes?"

She turned to me.

"Thanks."

"Well, your wounds were definitely a bigger job than Harriet's, but it was no problem."

"I didn't mean for me."

"Oh?"

She gave me a puzzled look, then smiled as it hit her.

"Like I said, she's the closest thing I have to a friend."

She turned and walked out. I heard her and Harriet talking outside the door, then her soft footsteps retreating. I looked up as Harriet came in and threw some clothes at me.

"I had the sea witch bring em from the _Revenge_. Get dressed."

I smiled and did as she said. Once I was dressed, we sat on the bed.

"What are we gonna do, Harry?"

"What do ya mean?"

"We can't keep doing this. Freddie can only fix so much. You almost died tonight!"

 _*The Devastation*_

 _(Calista Jane Hook)_

"You almost died tonight!"

I flinched at my sister's words. It was true. I didn't know how bad it was, but I knew my brother was pretty banged up. And it was all my fault. He had done it for me. He had saved me, just like he always did. I peeked around the corner to see him holding our older sister. Was she crying? I couldn't believe it. I had never seen Harriet cry. I felt guilty for trespassing on this special moment between them, but I also envied him. He got to see the real Ettie…he got to know a side of her that I never would. They both had to put on a mask for me. They had to be strong…for me. I was just a burden to them…the cause of their suffering and devastation. The only reason they subjected themselves to our father's evil ways.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm good now."

"But what about next time? Or the time after that?"

"What do ya say we do?"

"I have the _Fury_. You have the _Revenge_. We never have to go back there."

"What about Cali?"

"She can come with us."

Harry sighed.

"Ettie, ya know how well that would work. Cali has never been a pirate and she never will be."

It was true. I never would be a pirate. I would never be able to be like them…never be as strong as them. I never had any hope of making my father proud. Harriet sighed.

"It's better than being there."

"Stay here. Stay away from him. I've told ya that already."

"And leave you to deal with it all yourself?!"

"I can handle it."

She laughed.

"No, you can't."

I did my best to hold the tears back as I walked away. They'd flip if they knew I'd heard them. I walked back to the deck, hugging myself. How long would they have to suffer for me? Harriet was right. They couldn't keep doing this. If I didn't leave, one of them would die. It would be all my fault. I couldn't have that on my head…I couldn't. I growled in frustration and kicked the side of the ship. How could I make them see that they didn't have to do this for me? How could I make them see me as anything other than a hopeless reminder of their pain? I fumbled with the paper in my pocket. I had already caused my father great devastation when I told him I had no interest in the pirate life or having a ship of my own. He had called me hopeless and took my hook. I remembered the betrayal on his face when I shrugged off the "punishment". I didn't understand it then. Didn't understand what that moment meant to him. Or why Harriet had willingly had her hand snapped off by a croc, or the satisfaction it brought her to see it replaced with a hook. Or why Harry cherished his, or why he was so resentful that he hadn't come by his hook "naturally", as he called it. Back then, it had just been a hunk of pirate junk to me. Now, I wished I had it. I didn't really know why, but I longed for it back. Again, I touched the piece of paper I'd hidden from my siblings. If I left, it would devastate both of them. If I stayed, it would be the death of one, or both of them. Was pain all I was capable of offering the people I loved the most? Would I always just be the hopeless little sister? I sighed and buried my head in my hands.

"Hey, little one."

"Don't call me that."

I looked up to see Freddie Facilier smiling at me.

"Why so down?"

"What does it matter to you?"

She shrugged.

"It doesn't. Just thought you might wanna talk."

I placed my head back in my hands.

"It doesn't matter, period. No point in talking."

She kneeled down next to me, gently resting her hand on my shoulder.

"They're gonna be fine, Kid."

I looked at her. She was wearing her usual comforting smile.

"I know."

"Listen, they do what they do out of love, but love is dangerous on the Isle."

"I know."

She nodded and stood.

"Good luck, Kid."

She gave me a wink and walked off of the ship. I sighed and looked back towards the Captain's quarters. Love was definitely dangerous here. That's why I needed to distance myself from them…to keep them safe. I walked silently towards Harriet's room. Harry was asleep in her bed. She sat at her desk, an almost empty bottle of rum in her hand. She sighed as she finished it off and threw it out the window-thing. She buried her head in her hands.

"Calista, we only want what's best for you."

I froze, thinking she'd seen me there, but then I realized she was talking to herself.

"I only want what's best for both of you."

She walked over to the bed and started petting his hair.

"It's too late for me, but you both deserve better."

I felt the tears running down my face. I knew what I had to do. I turned and walked away from my siblings. I took the note from my pocket and left it on the pillow of the first mate's quarters, where I was supposed to be sleeping. I headed down to the Wharf and grabbed the small bag of stuff I had stashed a week ago. I'd been prepared for this moment...until tonight. I hadn't realized how hard it would be to leave...to turn my back on them. I took a deep breath, trying to bury my own devastation. Leaving them was going to be the hardest thing I'd ever done, but it was something I had to do. They couldn't keep putting themselves in danger for me…and if I stayed, that would be exactly what would happen. Yes, I had to do this…for them. I gave one last look toward the sea and then turned, leaving behind everything and everyone I knew. I hoped that my note would explain why this had to happen...that it would help bring them something other than suffering or worry...something other than complete devastation.

 _Ettie,_

 _I know you'll be the one to find this. Knowing you, you haven't slept all night. You've been watching him…blaming yourself for everything. I know you've been worrying about us…about him continuing to do this. I worry about him, too. That's why I have to do this. I'll never be a true Hook like you two…I wasn't made for the pirate life. That's why I've gone to Auradon. I got my letter two weeks ago…I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I knew what you would say. Without me, you guys can finally be done with the old man. You can lead your crew and he can stay with Uma. Leaving you guys is going to kill me, but please understand I'm doing this for you. After everything you've both given up for me…after everything you've done…this is the least I can do to ensure neither one of you dies. I know we haven't always gotten along, but I love you, Sis. I hope you know that. And please know, I do see and appreciate the things you've done to give me a better life. I know the pain I've caused you...and I'm truly sorry. Please, don't take this personally. It's not your fault. I made this choice because I think it's what's best for everyone. You don't have to worry about me anymore. You're free. As for Harry, I can't say good-bye to him, but please make sure he knows he is_ not _to blame for anything. He's always done his best. I will always have a special place in my heart for him. Please, keep him safe and don't let him worry. I can't say that I'll ever see you guys again, but I can say we'll always be three peas in a pod...well, I guess three hooks in a pirate's hand would be a more accurate statement. Point is, you guys will always be my family. Good-bye, Ettie._

 _Love,_

 _Calista Jane_

 **Author's Note: Welp, there we have it. What do you guys think? I plan on doing more stories with the Hook kids. I really enjoyed writing this. It felt really sweet and cute. Leave me a review and let me know if you felt the same! :p**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **-Crayzee Bubbles-**


	2. Home is Where the Hook Is

**_"Home is Where the Hook Is"_**

 **A Descendants FanFiction**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Descendants, or any of its characters. I am writing this simply for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

 **WARNINGS:**

 **-Alcohol Consumption**

 **-Violence**

 **-Cursing**

 **-POV Switching**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**

* * *

 **I'd like to take a moment to give a shout out to:**

 **-Disneyfanalyst: Thanks to your review on the original story, I did some thinking and decided that it needed a continuation, so here it is!**

 **-gladeyemoody: Thanks for your review! Here is another installment to the story of the Hook kids. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm back with another Descendants OneShot! This is a sequel to** ** _"Three Hooks in a Pirate's Hand"_** **, so if you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do! I wasn't sure I wanted to do a sequel to this. As a writer, I really enjoyed the kinda mysterious ending...and how it left people to form their own conclusions and ideas for what was next. However, as a reader, I thought it needed some kind of closure. Also, I have updated the first part a small bit. You may wanna re-check that out. Lol. Now, without further ado, here is the part 2! As always, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _What is Heartbreak?_

 _(Harriet Marianna Hook)_

* * *

Family...what is _family_? The word kept echoing in my head as I sat on the empty bed in the first mate's quarters...the bed where my sister was _supposed_ to be sleeping. Yet, she wasn't there. There was only this note. Family wasn't supposed to leave. Family damn sure didn't leave you with only a half ass explanation in a note. They sure as hell didn't leave the one person who had done everything for them without even so much as a good-bye. I sighed and stood, walking back to my own quarters. I looked at the bed...there he was, sleeping as peacefully as anyone could on this cursed island. I knew what would happen when he woke up. As always, it would be my job to run damage control...and boy, was it gonna be a job! I knew he would absolutely lose his shit. I looked up as Freddie softly cleared her throat. I hadn't even heard her walk up...which wasn't unusual. Sneaking was Freddie's specialty. I stood and walked out of the room, as she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Hey, Captain."

"Hey, Freddie. What's up?"

"Thought you might be in need of my assistance at some point. I just figured I'd hang around to make it easier."

She gave me an all-knowing look and motioned toward him. I sighed. Of course, Freddie had a way of knowing things she shouldn't. It didn't seem like she should be able to, but she did. How, I had no idea. Though, I had wondered many times, but to no success. I guess some things just shouldn't be known. The secrets of a Voodoo Queen would apparently be one of them. I nodded and stared at my brother.

"Did you know?"

"I did."

"Did you see her?"

"Worse. I may have helped convince her."

I snapped my head around and stared at her. She was smiling back at me, that mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

She sighed and became very serious.

"Harriet, you saw how bad Harry was... _is_. You know it would only get worse. I know that without them, you would never leave this ship...and so do they. Harry has the _Revenge_ , but CJ had nothing. She wasn't a pirate...may never be one. Just as you two have done for her, she wanted to keep you safe and living. This was her way. At least now you know she'll be safe. Nothing bad happens in Boradon."

I sighed.

"I guess you're..."

I couldn't say it. She smiled again.

"Right? I know. I always know."

I rolled my eyes.

"I _know_. It's an annoying habit of your's. Still, she could have said something."

"She left you a note. Even addressed it to you."

"I know. That's the problem."

Truth was, I wasn't mad about the explanation her note gave me. Hell, to be honest, I was surprised she left me the note...or anything at all. It was no secret that my sister and I weren't exactly close. I loved her. I knew she loved me. We just didn't have that bond...not like her and Harry. She left me a note, that was fine. My main problem was him. What had she left him? Her note gave the impression that she didn't want him to see it. She hadn't written him one...hadn't said anything to him. No, that was supposed to be my job. She "just couldn't do it". Once again, we had to clean up her mess. I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself, watching as Harry stirred in the bed and slowly sat up. Time to put my game face on. I steeled my determination and walked in.

"How's the head?"

He squinted up at me.

"Hurts like hell."

"Figures. Always happens after a trip home. I think you're allergic to them."

He rolled his eyes and groaned at my poor joke. I eyed him as he tried to stand.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Ya want me t' lay in bed all day?"

"Well, no."

"Where's Cali?"

I sighed. There it was...the inevitable question I'd been hoping he wouldn't ask. Of course, this was Harry. So, of course, he asked it. I looked at him, noting the worried look in his eyes. This sucked. Damage control wasn't exactly my specialty. Neither was breaking news to people, so I decided to just be blunt.

"She's gone."

He whirled around to face me, a mad and unstable look in his eyes.

"What?"

"Calista's gone. She packed her bags and turned her back on us."

"Turned her back?"

I growled in frustration.

"She went to Auradon, Harry! Left last night."

"She's gone."

His voice was uncharacteristically soft. His sea blue eyes started flashing.

"Harry, calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! Don't ya tell me t' calm down!"

I sighed and slowly approached him. I gently layed my hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you have to get a grip on this."

I heard him growl and the next thing I knew, I hit the wall...hard. He had shoved me. When I looked at the guy standing before me, I didn't see my little brother. I saw a man on the edge, teetering. A man in the process of breaking...his heart shattering. I leaned back against the wall.

"Are we gonna talk about this?"

"What's t' talk about?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're currently falling apart. You gonna deal with it?"

"I'll be fine. What do I care?"

His words came out in a low growl.

"Harry, don't try to bullshit me. I know damn well that you care."

"I did. She chose t' leave. She turned her back on the Isle, on us. She turned her back on me. So, what do I care?"

I hung my head. He wasn't gonna talk about this anymore. That was becoming increasingly clear. I took a deep breath and tried to push my own emotions down. I couldn't push him...it wouldn't do any good. I decided to play along.

"Exactly. Now, get off my ship!"

I smiled and so did he. He limped off, no doubt headed to the _Revenge_. As I watched him, I knew it was all a cover up. I knew he wasn't ok with this, but he wouldn't let me in. So, what could I do? He would keep it all bottled up, unraveling more and more each day until his mind was complete chaos. He would become just like our father. Damn it, Harry...and damn _you_ , Calista! I decided the best I could do was to keep an eye on him. I walked down to the Chip Shoppe, finding just the person I needed to see. I also noted that my brother was not there, which was really good for me. The less people knew I was there, the better I liked it. Harry would lose his shit if he knew what I was doing. I walked up to the counter and calmly sat in front of the person I'd intended to find. She smirked.

"Well, well. The legendary Harriet Hook. What brings you to my humble shop?"

I rolled my eyes at her fake sugar coated words.

"Drop the shit. This is about Harry."

The evil glint in her eyes faltered and they took on a more serious, slightly worried look.

"What about him?"

Her voice was no longer dripping with false sweetness, it was soft and serious. I sighed, not wanting to talk to anyone, especially her, about this, but I had to...for Harry's sake.

"Calista left. You know him as well as I do and you know full well what's gonna happen...what's already started happening."

She growled.

"Is he...?"

She couldn't finish the question, but I knew. Is he still stable? I shook my head.

"Already started unraveling. He left and went to the _Revenge_ , I assume."

"What do you want?"

"I need you to help me keep an eye on him. I need you to be prepared to do whatever it takes to keep him...being him."

She nodded. Luckily for me, she was way better with subtlety than my brother. She knew that I meant we had to keep him balanced. We were the only two that might even have a chance. She also understood that no matter what, he couldn't become his father...our father. That couldn't happen...even if it meant the worst. She gave me a soft, sad smile.

"I promise."

I nodded and stood, calmly walking out. I started in the direction of the _Fury_ , but realized I didn't wanna be there. I didn't wanna be around people...not even my own crew. I stood on the pier and looked out at the sea, trying to calm the madness in my own head. I glanced in the direction of Auradon. No matter how pissed I was, and believe me I was pissed, I couldn't help wondering if she was ok. I shook the thoughts from my head. Calista was gone, she had made her choice. I couldn't afford to worry about her anymore. I growled under my breath and walked back to my ship. Freddie smiled as I passed her. I went straight to my quarters and fell back on the bed. What were these feelings swirling around inside of me? Why did my heart physically hurt? Why did I even care?! I stood and hit the wall...then, I hit it again...and again...and again.

"Seems instability runs in the family."

I jerked my head up, staring at the owner of the voice. What the hell was she doing here? She never came here. I shook the slight pain from my bloodied knuckles and looked her over. She looked like she'd been through one hell of a fight. There were bruises and cuts all over her. She held her sword, the tip covered in dry blood. My mind started racing and my heart started pounding.

"Where is he?"

"I dunno. I went to talk to him. He didn't wanna talk...made that very clear."

So, he'd done this.

"And that?"

I motioned to the sword, earning a smile from the younger girl.

"It's not his. Goblins are just real pains in the ass."

I nodded, relieved that he wasn't wandering around with a hole in him. I looked back at her. If he could do this to his beloved sea witch...he must be really bad off. I groaned. Why did I always have to fix this? Why was it always my job? I stuck my head out the door.

"Freddie!"

She was there almost immediately, her mischievous smile in place, as always.

"Yes, Captain?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at the sea witch.

"Can you fix it?"

Freddie glanced at Uma.

"No problem! They're mostly superficial. He didn't really wanna hurt her."

I nodded.

"Do it."

With that I turned to leave, stopping when I heard Uma's soft growl.

"I can fix myself up. I do it all the time."

I turned, glaring at her.

"Sit. Stay."

She glared back, but sat down. I nodded and left. If he wasn't with me and he wasn't with her, where would he be? I sighed, knowing exactly where. I walked to the Wharf and sure enough, there he was. The poor guy he was fighting looked half dead, but Harry kept advancing. The boy looked almost ready to cry.

"Come on, man! I already caved. You win!"

"Ya ain't dead, so I ain't won yet!"

I walked over, grabbed the boy's collar and roughly jerked him back. He fell to the ground and stared at me. I didn't care, my focus was on my brother. He growled.

"What're ya doin here?"

I shrugged, keeping my face casual.

"You're not the only one that likes to blow off a little steam."

He growled again and raised his sword. I looked him over. His eyes were fully crimson. No more flashing...no more sea blue...no more Harry. He was all rage now. I pulled my sword and watched him. Normally, he would never challenge me. He knew he wouldn't win, so he didn't try. This wasn't normally, though. He took the first swing, which I expertly dodged. He took a few more swings, and I dodged those too. We continued on like that for quite a while. At this point, the crowd had pretty much vanished. Everyone was so excited to see two Hooks going at it, but became bored when they realized it wouldn't be all blood and guts like they wanted. Finally, I'd had enough. I countered his current attack, using the momentum to shove him back against the wall. In a flash, I was in front of him, my sword pressed against his throat. I stared into his maniacal eyes.

"You have to get a grip on this, Harry."

"I have a grip."

"I beg to differ."

He growled and pushed me back. I was slightly surprised, but didn't have time to think about it. He was there, sword ready. He took a swing and actually caught me. I growled as I felt my skin ripping, the warm blood trickling out.

"Goddammit, Harry!"

I blocked his next attack and went on the offensive. I knew my eyes were doing the flashing thing as I felt the liquid fire boiling in my veins. I had to reign it in, had to get a grip. I took a deep breath and blocked.

"Harry, stop. Just stop!"

He laughed and kept attacking. Somehow, he got the better of me. He knocked my sword from my hand and smirked. I slowly backed away, trying not to let him see the slight fear that crept into my heart. I backed up against the wall and watched as he came to stand in front of me, sword pointed directly at my heart. My green eyes met his own crimson ones and I stared at him for a short while. Finally, I smirked.

"Do it. If you think you can, then do it. Go ahead and kill me."

His eyes started flashing again. With a long growl, he lowered his weapon. When he looked back at me, he was himself again. I smiled, genuinely happy to see those big blue eyes again. He threw his sword down and walked off. Where was he going now? I sighed and decided it was better not to follow him. He needed some space...and I needed Freddie. He had actually managed to get a few good slices and stabs in during that fight. I went back to the _Fury_ and smiled. There she was, waiting on me.

"Can you fix one more patient, Doc?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Always."

We walked to my quarters and I sat at the desk. She immediately started sanitizing, bandaging, and stitching.

"Where's the witch?"

She smiled.

"First mate's quarters. Why do you hate her so much?"

"You mean to tell me there's actually something Freddie Facilier _doesn't_ know?"

She rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

"I have a good idea. Just thought you might need to say it."

I sighed, knowing what she was getting at.

"I don't hate her. It's just who I am. Rule all with an iron hook, as Father would say."

"You're sure there isn't more?"

I growled.

"Maybe, but that's my business."

She gave me a stern look, as she finished her work and stood.

"Ettie, you need to take your own advice. I can't fix insane."

She turned and walked out. I watched her as she did. She was right. I didn't hate Uma, but I was ever so slightly jealous of her. She got to see Harry when he was free and happy. It was all I wanted for him, but sadly it wasn't something I often got to witness. Jealousy was not an emotion I dealt with very well. Hell, I didn't deal with any emotion well, but especially not jealousy. It was the main reason I could never properly bond with my baby sister. She hadn't had to deal with all the yelling, cursing, and fighting. She didn't have to get her ass kicked...or have permanent reminders of how she would never be good enough, but that wasn't what I really envied her for. No, what made me the most jealous, was her ability not to care. It never bothered her that she wouldn't be good enough for him. It never bothered her that she wasn't what he wanted her to be. She was happy just being her. She didn't have to work to keep up appearances. She was what she was and that was all she ever tried to be. The thought of her made me sigh. I missed her. I wanted her here with us...with me. I mean, I was definitely still pissed...and a little hurt. All this shit with Harry, it was her fault. If she hadn't left, or maybe if she'd just said good-bye, maybe he would be ok. But no...she hadn't bothered to do that. After everything he did, everything he went through, she owed it to him! I shook my head. She had always been a selfish brat...this was nothing new. I immediately regretted that thought. She _was_ a selfish brat, but she was our brat. Was it really selfish? Or did she really just think she was doing what was best? I started hitting the wall, trying to get a grip on the thoughts and feelings. We spent so much time worrying about her, I had never stopped to think about what it was like from her perspective. The whole time, she had been worried about us. I know she loved us, and maybe this was best. At the very least, with her gone, we never had to go back. We never had to deal with him again. Was that her plan? She had left us, and it was the ultimate betrayal...but in the process, she had given us the best gift. I felt bad for having that thought, and the overwhelming amount of relief that it brought me. All this time, I'd been blaming her...never taking time to look below the surface. What had I done? I'd drug my sister's name through the dirt, even though she was trying to help. I had pulled a sword on my brother. It didn't matter that he was trying to kill me. I could never actually hurt him, so what had been the point? I'd just been angry...and hurt. What was this new pain? I felt the tears streaming down my face, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I needed this. Looking down at my beaten and bloodied hands, I sighed and walked over to my desk. I started cleaning my knuckles, and wrapped them in a bandage. Grabbing my bottle of rum from the shelf, I realized what it was. This pain...was this what heartbreak felt like? I growled and started chugging. When I heard the voice, I jumped and whirled around, glaring at him. I missed the days when no one cane knocking on my door. Had I gone soft? I suddenly felt much older than my 18 years.

"Straight from the bottle, eh? Havin a bad night, loser?"

* * *

 _What is Guilt?_

 _(Harrison James Hook)_

* * *

Left...she'd left. Why? How? She hadn't even said anything. Would it hurt as much if she had? Was it my fault? Could I have done anything to keep her here? Did I want to keep her here? Boradon was definitely better than the Isle...especially if you were like Cali. Some people were made to be evil...some were not. Cali wasn't made for this life...or this place. I stared at the _Revenge_ , my home. Why didn't it bring me the comfort I'd come to expect? Why was it, that I didn't feel at ease walking onto the deck, as I normally did? I walked to my quarters and fell back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Why? Why had she done it? Why hadn't she said anything? I was always there for her...always by her side. Did she think I wouldn't understand? That I would be angry? She had to know me better than that...didn't she? Or was it because I had failed her? She had gotten hurt...on my watch. Maybe it was all my fault. Maybe I just wasn't good enough. I screamed in frustration and threw my lumpy excuse of a pillow at the wall. That's when I heard the small knock at the door. I knew exactly who it was.

"Come on in, Darlin."

She walked in, a smirk on her face, but a worried look in her eyes.

"Throwing tantrums? Aren't you a little old for that?"

She walked over, picked up the pillow, and threw it back at me. I ducked, letting it hit the wall and fall on the bed behind me.

"What're ya doin here, Darlin?"

"Just checking on you."

"Ettie sent you."

It wasn't a question because I already knew the answer. Uma never came to "just check" on anyone. Not even Gil...and damn sure not me. She sighed.

"Don't get pissy. She just told me CJ left, and well...I know you."

That was Ettie, always keeping eyes on me...always worried about me...always trying to keep me stable. I knew she was terrified I would become him, and right now, I was a little worried myself. I knew I was dancing dangerously close to the edge.

"I'll tell ya what I told her. I'm fine."

She stared at me, not believing me. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Darlin."

"Harry, you can't keep this from me. We don't keep anything from each other."

The soft tone in her voice and the concern in her eyes was too much. I stood and walked toward the door, but she was there, blocking my path.

"Darlin, please move."

"No."

I growled.

"Uma, move."

She planted her feet and glared at me.

"No."

I snapped. I picked her up and physically moved her out of my way, turning once more to leave. That's when I heard the rusty sword being pulled. I stopped in the doorway and slowly turned to face her. There was that fire...the fire that burned in her eyes when she was pissed. I normally loved seeing that look, but not when it was directed at me.

"You're not leaving this room, Hook."

"Ya gonna hold me hostage, Darlin?"

"Until you face this, yes."

"I'm fine!"

My hand swung out and hit the wall...causing dust to tumble down.

"Yeah, you're doing great."

"I just need some space."

"Harry, don't shut me out."

"I have to."

She raised her sword.

"I won't let you."

I pulled my own weapon, not really wanting to fight her.

"Fine. Bring it on, Darlin."

She gave a half-hearted attack and I dodged it. My plan was to just back her up enough to get out. I didn't actually want to hurt her, but she was putting more effort into this than I had expected. She took an actual stab at me and I lost it. When I got hold of myself again, I couldn't believe what I saw. I was holding her against the wall, my hook raised. I let her go, and slowly stepped back. This was why I needed to get away. I knew I was unraveling...I knew I needed to get a grip...and I knew they only wanted to help. Problem was, they were making it worse. I wasn't in control right now and they were putting themselves in danger, just being around me. I walked over to the door, stopping. I looked into her eyes, trying not to break again.

"If ya follow me, I _will_ hook ya."

With that, I went to the pier. Sitting there, staring at the sea, my mind started racing. What had I done? Finally, it was too much. I needed to blow off some steam, so I stood and went to the one place where I could let out all my frustrations...the Wharf. As always, there were plenty of people looking for a fight. I surveyed them, trying to find someone that would actually be a challenge. I finally saw a guy standing there, looking victorious and walked up to him.

"You, raise yer weapon."

I pulled my sword and pointed it at the guy. He smirked.

"Sure you wanna do this? I'm 3 and 0 right now."

I threw my head back and laughed.

"I'm sure."

He shrugged and raised his sword. I barely paid attention as the battle started. I didn't need to...I knew I could beat this kid in my sleep. Instead, my mind wandered...thoughts of her flooding my head. What was she doing now? Was she ok? Did she even miss us? The thoughts kept swarming until I could feel it...my blood raging through my entire body. This time, I didn't try to reign it in...I just let the madness take over. When I came to, I wasn't staring at the young guy. No, the eyes that met mine belonged to my sister. What was _she_ doing here?! She was against a wall and I could see the slight fear in her eyes, even if she _was_ trying to hide it. She had quite a few good cuts and puncture wounds on her. She smirked at me, as I aimed my sword at her.

"Do it. If you think you can, then do it. Go ahead and kill me."

I couldn't...not even in my most blind of rages. I could never kill her. With a long, low growl, I lowered my sword. I fought to regain control of myself. Finally, I walked away...glad she didn't follow me. I really just needed some space. I kept walking, no real destination in mind. Not surprisingly, I ended up back at the pier...staring out at Auradon. I sighed...I really did need to get a grip on this, but how? What could I do to calm my swarming thoughts? What could I do to smother this fire in my heart? As I sat there, my mind started swimming with images. Me pinning Uma against a wall. The terrified look in her eyes...the betrayal...my hook raised and ready. I was the one person she truly felt safe with...and I had ruined it. The look on Cali's face, as she layed on the floor of that hellhole. The horror in her eyes...the pain. Ettie, against a wall, bloodied and beaten...by my sword. The look of fear...the uncertainty. As if she thought I might actually end her. My sword aimed at her heart, the fire in me urging me to do it. Her words rang loud and clear in my head.

"Do it...Kill me."

She had sounded as if she had really wanted that. Why? What could be so dark in the mind of the legendary Harriet Hook that made her want to die? Could it be our baby sister? I knew Ettie loved her...knew she wanted to keep her safe...I was sure she missed Cali...but was it really eating at her that bad? Or was it me? Had the stress of constantly worrying about me finally beaten her that far down? Was it all my fault? I assumed she would be happy, never having to go back...having one less person to look after...having that much more time to devote to pirating. Could it be that wasn't the case? Or was she finally too exhausted to care anymore? I had no idea how she did it...how she could take on and carry the responsibility of looking after all the people that she did...how she managed that pressure. I admired and envied her for it. It was the main reason I accepted the title that I did. I knew it was one of those things that would never make sense to Ettie...or our father...or anyone, really. I was a pirate, that much was true, but I didn't have the ability to lead an entire crew. I couldn't be responsible for that many people...couldn't have that weight on my shoulders. I had no idea how to be a captain, so I gladly accepted the position of First Mate. I sighed and stood, walking again. However, this time I did have a destination in mind. I walked onto the deck of the ship. It felt good being here. Ignoring the stares of the crew, I walked straight to the cabin. I needed help, and there was only one person I trusted...I just hoped she wasn't too pissed. When I got there, I saw her chugging a bottle of rum.

"Straight from the bottle, eh? Havin a bad night, loser?"

I smirked as she turned to glare at me.

"I didn't lose."

"Sure ya didn't."

She growled as she looked me over.

"You seem..."

"Not crazy?"

"I was gonna say more stable."

I laughed as I walked over and sat on her bed. Sighing, I turned to her.

"I need help."

"Of course, you do. Why else would you be here?"

"T' see my sister?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. No one comes here unless they need help. Been a lot of that happening the last couple days."

That last part sounded very bitter. I sighed.

"Ya gonna help me or not?"

She stared at me for a few seconds, analyzing me. Finally, she sighed.

"Of course, I will. You need to let it all out and face what's really bugging you."

"I just don't understand. Why'd she do it? Why am I never good enough? Why can't I protect the ones closest t' me?"

"Harry, don't do that. You can't blame yourself. You did your best, but this is the Isle of the Lost. No one is safe."

She walked over, pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, and handed it to me.

"What's this?"

"Just read it. Maybe it will help."

I read the note...it was from Cali. She had addressed it to Ettie. If I'm being truthful, it kinda hurt. Why had I gotten nothing? However, as I read the note, it all became very clear.

"She did it for us."

Ettie nodded and sighed.

"She thought it would be the best thing. Hell, who knows? Maybe she was right. The reason she didn't say anything, or leave the note for you was because she couldn't. It hurt too much to even think about."

I nodded, detecting the bitter tone in her voice, but deciding it would be best not to mention it. She had her own issues with our baby sister that she needed to work out. Cali...I understood now. Truth was, I couldn't have handled a good-bye either. Seeing her leave would have destroyed me. Ettie walked over, sat next to me, and wrapped her arm around me.

"At least we know nothing bad happens there. She's safe."

I nodded, knowing she was right. Still, I wished it didn't leave an empty hole in my chest.

"I wonder what she's doing now?"

I looked over at her. She had a far away look on her face, as if she weren't mentally there with me anymore. I smirked, trying to sound casual and light-hearted.

"Probably stuffin her face and wearin frilly dresses."

Those had always been her two biggest complaints about the isle...the food and the clothes. Ettie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Probably."

* * *

 _What is Regret?_

 _(Calista Jane Hook)_

* * *

I sighed as I looked out at the fog covered island. I could feel it...calling to me. Maybe it was just my imagination...but I could feel a strong pull inside of me, urging me to do something. But what? I couldn't go back. Did I even want to? It was the Isle of the Lost...and this was Auradon. I looked up at the massive school before me. I'd never felt as lost on the Isle as I did here. I was pulled from my thoughts as Dizzy Tremaine skipped up to me.

"Isn't it amazing? I can't believe we're actually here!"

I smiled, trying not to let my toxic negativity take over her genuinely happy attitude.

"It sure is something."

Her eyes lit up and she ran off. I watched and nodded. Of course. Princess Blueberry was Dizzy's favorite person in the world. Watching them, it was almost like watching an older girl with her little sister. The thought brought a small bit of pain...thinking of my own sister...my brother. No, I couldn't dwell on them. I had to just put them out of my head and move on. This was what was best for them. I had to remember that, but still...the pain would always be there. I would always miss them...no matter where I went or what I did. I sighed and plopped down on one of the stone benches, resting my chin in my hands. I continued to stare at my former home, trying to figure out all the emotions.

"What's the matter, _little one_?"

I rolled my eyes and growled.

"Don't call me that."

Scarlette laughed as she stared down at me. Scarlette Hart, daughter to the Queen of Hearts, obviously. She was the other person in the newest group of VKs, along with me and Dizzy. She hated me...not even for anything I actually did. No, it was because of Harry. He wasn't exactly a "one girl" type of guy, but she had been convinced that _she_ could change his mind. It didn't work. When he ended it, she went nuts. After that, every time she saw me, she would get super pissed...like it was somehow _my_ fault that he'd dumped her. That logic made no sense to me. When she saw how devoted he was to Uma, it got even worse. I was pulled from my thoughts as she laughed and twirled one of her red curls around her finger.

"Are you missing your brother?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No. Just leave me alone, Scar."

"Now, that wouldn't be very _nice_. Isn't that what we're doing here, learning to be nice?"

Again, I rolled my eyes. That was total bullshit, and we both knew it.

"Gee, thanks for your concern, but I'm fine."

"You sure? Must be really hard not having someone around to fight your battles all the time. You actually have to live on your own, for once."

She scoffed and walked off. I sighed and grabbed my books. I hated to admit it, but Scar was right. I missed Harry...and Ettie. I missed not having to deal with crap like that whole conversation. They were always there to do it for me. I wasn't very intimidating, but very few people messed with either one of them. I missed being able to do and go where I wanted without worrying about anything. If I got in trouble on the Isle, they would always save me. This was Auradon, though...and they weren't here. I was _truly_ on my own now. That thought made me feel even more lost. Over the next week, I just slipped into a dark place. Auradon was supposed to be happy and perfect...so why wasn't I happy? Why didn't life feel perfect? Why wasn't I able to acclimate like the first four...or Dizzy? Hell, even Scar seemed to have found her groove. Why hadn't I? What could I do about it? I sighed as Dizzy walked in. Honestly, I would much rather share a room with her than Scar. She gave me a very dissatisfied frown.

"Laying in bed again?"

Was I seriously getting lectured by a kid three years younger than me? Was this what it felt like for Harry when I scolded him?

"I have a headache."

The look on her face let me know she didn't believe me.

"You have to get outta this room, CJ."

I rolled my eyes, struggling to keep my grumpy comments to myself. She sighed.

"Will you at least try to come to the dance tonight? It is kinda for you...well, us."

I'd almost forgotten about that. The school was putting on some stupid dance tonight to welcome us and help us "mix it up" with the Auradon kids. Normally, I would have killed to go to a dance like this. Yet, for some reason...all I wanted to do was tell Dizzy that I would rather die.

"Yes."

Damn it! Those big eyes and that sweet pout could get to anyone. She smiled.

"Yay! I hope you don't mind, but I had Evie help me make you a dress."

"Princess Blueberry?"

She seemed offended by that.

"Why do you call her that?"

I shrugged. Truth is, I kinda liked her, not that I could ever admit it...or could I? Technically, I was allowed. I was a traitor too, so what would it matter?

"I dunno. That's just always what I heard Harry call her."

Saying his name actually hurt. She gave me a sad smile, but then perked up. I watched as she ran to the closet door and threw it open, revealing a stunning dress. It was a strapless, white silk dress. It went to about knee-length, but had a split up to the thigh on the right side. The bottom was lined in ruffles. There was a sheer layer of fabric over the silk, and gold lace over the ruffles. It had a red, "pirate" style jacket that ended under the breasts accompanying it. The jacket had gold trimmings to tie it in with the dress. I gasped.

"This is amazing! You made this?"

I stared at the young girl. With talent like this, she could really be something. Maybe she could even design for all the kingdoms. She blushed and looked at the ground, shuffling her feet.

"Evie helped a little."

"Dizzy, I love it."

"Really?"

I nodded. She had a huge grin on her face as she hugged me. I was surprised, but returned her hug. She stepped back.

"Wanna try it on?"

"Absolutely."

For the first time since I'd arrived here, I was genuinely excited to get out of bed. I jumped up and ran over, grabbing the dress. It fit perfectly.

"I got the measurements from your current collection."

"That's incredible."

"Evie got these for you."

She pulled out a stunning pair of boots. They were your typical "pirate" boots. They were red with gold trimmings, to match the jacket.

"Prince-I mean, Evie got these?"

She nodded.

"They're amazing."

Again, they fit perfectly. I smiled as I looked in the mirror. I actually loved this look. I quickly did my make-up and curled my blonde hair.

"Perfect."

"Well, almost."

I gave the small girl a curious look.

"No outfit is complete without accessories."

"Accessories?"

She handed me a pair of big, gold hoop earrings...a gold necklace, with a skull and cross bone pendant...and a gold charm bracelet. It had a few little golden charms...a sword, another skull and cross bone, a pirate's hat, an alligator, a message bottle, and a pirate ship. I smiled.

"Beautiful."

"Evie made them, and I made you this."

She handed me a white headband with a little gold pirate's hat on it. The hat had a big, red feather coming out of it. I smiled and placed it on my head.

"Thanks, Dizzy. I really needed this."

She smiled.

"Anytime. Now, I promised I'd meet Evie to get dressed for the dance. You wanna come?"

"Nah. You go ahead. I'll see you there."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She smiled and walked out. I decided to go ahead and go to the dance. I walked into the Auradon Prep dance hall, which was where we were holding the dance. There were a few people here, but not many. I decided to just sit on the sidelines and observe for a while. I ended up sitting next to a blonde girl with a white and blue dress. She smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Allie, Alice's daughter."

"Alice in Wonderland?"

"Mmmhmmm. I love your dress."

"Thank you. My friend Dizzy made it."

"Dizzy Tremaine, yeah. You're Calista Hook, right?"

"CJ."

"I was so excited to meet you. I've heard some stories about pirates. It sounds like an adventurous life."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not like my family. I'm not a pirate."

Her face fell slightly.

"Oh. Well, that's fine. I'm still really happy to meet you!"

She smiled again. I smiled back and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm gonna go meet my friends. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. I think I'll stick around."

She giggled and waved as she ran off.

"She seemed excited."

I looked up to see Princess Blueberry standing there.

"Yeah."

She smiled.

"Officially, we haven't met, but I think we know each other."

"Yeah."

"Welcome to Auradon. The dress looks amazing."

"Thanks...and thanks for the stuff, and helping Dizzy."

She shook her head.

"I didn't do anything really. It was all Dizzy."

I nodded.

"Still, thanks."

"Anytime."

She walked off and I sighed...alone again. I hung around for a while, and then went back to my room. I spent the next two weeks hanging out with Allie and actually getting to know Evie. I was finally starting to settle in...I was finally feeling happy. I had forgotten all about home, the weird pull inside of me, and my siblings. That is, until I heard that word. I was sitting in the court yard, reading. I saw Allie walking toward me, so I stood and met her.

"Hey, Allie."

"Hey, Cali."

That name...that name broke every hold I had. My blood started boiling, my vision swam with red, and my body just reacted. I'd seen this happen to Ettie on occasion, and I'd seen it on my father that night, but I mostly remembered seeing it on _him_. The flashing of crimson in the eyes. The sign of all sanity being lost. Without thinking, I pinned her against a tree and grabbed the small dagger in my boot, holding it to her throat. It was all one swift movement that wasn't really me. I tried to fight the feeling, but it wasn't easy. I wished I would have paid more attention when Ettie had tried to warn me of this. I could hear Allie scream, but it sounded far away. When I spoke, my voice was low and more of a growl.

"Don't ever call me that again."

"I'm sorry! I just thought it would be cute! Ya know, Allie and Cali."

"Only one person has ever called me that and only one person ever will."

There was something deep inside of me urging me to plunge the dagger deep into her.

"CJ!"

I looked up to see Evie and Mal standing there. Mal was very stoic, but Evie looked horrified. I snapped back and turned to Allie. I sighed, removing my knife and stepping back. She ran off and I turned to walk away.

"CJ."

I stopped, but didn't turn to look at her.

"Look, it won't happen again. I'm sorry. If you don't like that, then just send me back, Princess Blueberry."

I heard her small growl at the name and then a sigh. I nodded and walked away. I didn't wanna go back to my room, so I just wandered the halls, lost in thought. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me from behind.

"Why don't you pick on someone who knows how to fight?"

"Hello, Scar. What do you want?"

"Allie's my friend too, ya know."

"No, I wasn't aware."

"Well, she is. What you did wasn't very _nice_."

"That doesn't concern you, Scar."

"Of course it does, little one."

"I've told you not to call me that."

"Would you rather I call you, Cali?"

I whirled around, seeing her wicked smile. I assumed that my sea blue eyes were flashing, as the rage took over and I pulled my dagger. Turns out, she had her own blade. Also, turns out she was much better at fighting. Suddenly, I wished I'd paid more attention to those silly fights at the Wharf. She totally kicked my ass. She laughed and walked off. That's when I heard Mal's voice.

"Your form sucks."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Come on."

She helped me up.

"Where are we going?"

"A private place. I'm gonna patch you up and then we need to talk."

I sighed, fearing where this was going. She took me to an office, patched me up, then leaned on the desk across from me.

"You ok, kid?"

"I'm fine."

"Then, what's with the flashing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen that before. It looked just like him when he went...off."

I took a deep breath, trying to hold in my emotions.

"I don't know. I've been pretty pissed before, but that's never happened to me. I just got so mad. I don't know what it is. There's also this weird pull back to the Isle."

I stopped, not sure why I was sharing so much. She smiled.

"Magic."

"Magic?"

"It still exists here. I felt it too. We have natural-born magic in our blood. I have fairy and you have Neverland."

"All that junk Dad used to go on about?"

"Yupp. The real deal."

"That's the rage thing?"

"Yes. It's overwhelming at first, since we've never experienced it. However, with some practice, you'll get a hold on it. I can help."

"And the pull?"

She laughed.

"That's called homesick. Unfortunately, I can't fix that."

Homesick? Did I really miss it that much? What was there to miss? I sighed.

"Thanks Queenie."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You're welcome."

I stood and went to my room, laying there...trying to get a hold on all of my emotions. The dark feeling was coming back. I realized what it was...regret. I regretted not having more friends. I needed to be around people...to try and combat the emptiness inside. I regretted not learning how to fight better. The bruises and cuts from Scar were a nice reminder of that. I regretted almost killing one of my only friends...that was a big one. How could I have lost control like that? How could I have done that to Allie? I regretted not telling Harry I was leaving. I don't know what would have happened if I'd tried, but it felt wrong to leave him with nothing. At least, Ettie got a note. I regretted not listening to my father more when it came to this Neverland junk. Maybe it would have been useful now. Most of all, I regretted ever leaving the Isle. I was homesick, and there was no fixing it. I would never be truly happy here. I had been foolish to think I could. They say home is where the heart is. Well, that was true. I missed my family. I missed the freedom. I missed not being magic. I missed my _home_. If only it were possible to go back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp, there you have it. Part Two! As always I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Also, after writing this...I kinda have an idea for a part 3..would anyone be interested in seeing that? Leave me a review and let me know!**

* * *

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Crayzee Bubbles**_


	3. The Missing Hook

**_"The Missing Hook_** "

 **A** **Descendants FanFiction**

* * *

 ** _REMINDER:_**

 ** _ALWAYS REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR IMPORTANT UPDATES ON ALL MY STORIES!_**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Descendants, or any of its characters. I am writing this simply for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

 **WARNINGS:**

 **-Alcohol Consumption**

 **-Violence**

 **-Cursing**

 **-POV Switching**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**

* * *

 **I'd like to take a moment to give a shout out to:**

 **Everyone who's expressed interest in this story and urged me to keep going. Thank you guys for not giving up on me! I see all the reviews...all the favorites and follows and I appreciate every single one of them! I love you guys.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I know y'all have been waiting on this, so here's chapter 3 with the Hook siblings! I'll meet you at the end...enjoy!**

* * *

 _How Do I Let Go?_

 _(Harriet Marianna Hook)_

* * *

I growled as I stormed past my crew, towards my quarters. That ungrateful little shit! How dare he? I hadn't even been this offended when he tried to kill me! I could hear his words as clear as if he were next to me, repeating them.

 _"Go back t' yer ship. I don't need ya here."_

 _"But, Harry-"_

 _"No, Ettie. As much as ya want t', yer not helpin'. I've got this. I don't need ya here t' watch over me anymore. I don't want ya here."_

 _"Remember this moment, Harry. You will need me again and when you do, I will be there, but I want you to remember this moment."_

So, he didn't want me around, huh? Fine. I would stay on my ship. When he lost his grip, which was inevitable, he would have to come to me. To hell with him...and my brat of a sister as well. They didn't need me? Well, I didn't need them. One less thing for me to worry about. I sighed and grabbed my bottle of rum from the desk. I knew deep down that I would always worry. I also knew it was my own fault. Calista had left to protect me and Harry. Because of the pain from what I'd lost, I held on too tightly to what I still had...and lost that too. I knew it was my own fault. I had pushed my brother beyond his limits...as I seemed to frequently do. After she left...after he completely lost it...we made up, but he couldn't face his sea witch. He stayed with me for about a week and I absolutely loved it. I loved finally being able to _know_ he was okay...instead of assuming. But he had to go back...and I had to be the one to make him. We both knew that he was only here because he was afraid of losing it again...afraid of the guilt breaking him. He loved his Captain...and she loved him, too. I forced him to go back because I knew she wouldn't hold that night against him. I knew it was what was truly best for him, but it had still taken some urging from Freddie Facilier to make me do it. It was harder than I could have imagined and watching him leave left me with an inexplicable emptiness inside. I couldn't stand it. I missed being around him. I had started hanging out at the chip shop a lot more. Just being able to see him...in his element, with his crew...it made me genuinely happy. Still, it had been too much for him. He assumed I was there to make sure he didn't go crazy again, and I guess in a sense I was. When I walked in tonight, that was when he had told me to leave. I growled and threw the empty bottle across the room.

"Bad night, Captain?"

I looked up to see Freddie standing in my doorway. She wore her normal wicked smile and her eyes held their normal mysterious twinkle.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought you might be in need of my services."

"Do I look beaten or bloody to you?"

"Not those services."

She walked over and placed her hands on my shoulders. My hands instinctively went to her hips and my lips met her's. I didn't know how this started, but I knew it was something I definitely needed. Having her...someone I could lean on when everyone else leaned on me...it helped keep me stable... _she_ kept me stable. After Harry had left, I had been so hurt and so furious...I wasn't even sure why. I had needed an outlet and as always she was there. She took all my screaming and harsh words...and then she kissed me. That night I took my aggression out on her in a whole new way...and it had been mind shattering. I shoved her back on the bed and kneeled above her.

"You always know when I need you the most."

"It's kinda my thing, Cap."

I smirked and met her lips once more. Our tongues battled for domination, as my hands explored her body.

"Ettie..."

I smiled and proceeded to give her what she wanted and what I needed. It was my own personal therapy. Afterwards, I layed there, holding her in my arms.

"What's got you so riled up tonight?"

I sighed.

"Same thing as always."

She nodded.

"Harry. What's he done now?"

"He told me to leave. Said he didn't need me...that he didn't want me there."

She sighed.

"Ettie, he didn't mean it."

"I know."

"Hey! That's my job."

I smiled as she giggled. That sound always calmed me down. It wasn't her typical, maniacal, evil, fake laugh...no, it was genuine...it was real, pure happiness. She went to stand and before I realized it, I was holding her wrist.

"You want me to stay."

It wasn't a question.

"Please. I just...need someone tonight."

She smiled and layed back down next to me.

"Of course, Captain."

As I layed there holding her, I wondered what had happened to me. All the emotions I had felt in the last couple of weeks were overwhelming. Calista leaving...Harry going crazy...Harry going back to the sea witch...Freddie and whatever this was...it was all too much. I layed there wishing for sleep, but it didn't come easy.

 _I looked around. Where was I? I tried to walk forward, but I couldn't. I reached out and felt a tingling sensation in my fingertips. I looked closer and I could see it. I was at the edge of the Isle...touching the barrier._

 _"Ettie."_

 _As I heard my name, I looked up. Harry was there, standing on the other side of the barrier._

 _"Harry?! What the hell are you doing? How did you get through?"_

 _"Go back t' yer ship."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I don't need ya here. I don't want ya here."_

 _"Harry, come on. I'm your sister. You will always need me."_

 _I watched as he turned and walked away. No! What was he doing?!_

 _"Harry?! Harrison James Hook, get back here!"_

 _I screamed as loud as I could, but he didn't look back...and no matter how hard I beat against it, the barrier wasn't letting me through. I watched, unable to stop it, as my brother disappeared. They had both left me...they truly didn't need me...I was all alone on this wretched island._

 _"Ettie?"_

 _That was Freddie's voice...I suppose I wasn't all alone..._

"Ettie!"

I jumped up and looked around. Freddie was shaking me, concern in her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"You were having a nightmare. It was Harry, wasn't it?"

She didn't have to ask. She already knew the answer. I sighed.

"I'm fine, Freddie."

"Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, dear. I'm just gonna take a walk."

I could tell she wasn't convinced, but she nodded and layed back down. I stood, got dressed, kissed her forehead, and walked to the Wharf. I wasn't looking for a fight...I just needed to clear my mind. There wasn't really much happening tonight, and I was kinda glad. I leaned against a crumbling stone wall. Why was it so hard to let go? I had done it before. I would always leave him...for weeks at a time. Why couldn't I do it now? Was it everything we'd been through? Was it Calista leaving? Was it not having a guarantee that I would see him again, since we never had to go back to the Hellhole? Why was it so hard?! I took a deep breath, trying to reign in my thoughts and emotions. No good would come of me losing my shit. Still, the pain was too much. I started beating the wall behind me. My knuckles were bleeding, but I kept going. If I could focus on the physical pain, maybe the hurt in my heart would go away...just maybe.

"If ya want, I'll take the place of that wall, ma'am."

I turned to see a random person standing there. He seemed to be having a shit night as well. I smiled and pulled my sword. I must say, he was a worthy opponent. We both let out a lot of rage. Eventually, I knew it had to end. I pinned him against the wall and smirked.

"I win."

He smiled.

"Yes ma'am. Still, it was an honor to fight the legendary Harriet Hook."

I rolled my eyes and walked away. The legendary Harriet Hook...yeah right. Some legend I was. I walked back to my ship, heading straight to my quarters. I assumed Freddie would be there waiting for me, but she stopped me on the deck.

"Ettie, before you go in there..."

She looked at me and paled. Her eyes widened with concern.

"Are you ok?!"

Of course I was. I felt better than I had in a while. I looked myself over and realized I was cut up a lot more than I thought. I was practically covered in blood, about 80 percent of it being my own. I remembered my hands and looked at them. My knuckles were mangled. I sighed.

"I'm fine. Come on. You can patch me up and we can crash. I'm actually pretty tired."

I walked to my quarters, but froze when I opened the door. I stood there, unable to move...unable to speak...when I did, it came out as a breathless whisper.

"Harry!"

He was there, laying on my bed, his body completely still. He looked lifeless. Freddie was there immediately, her hands light as a feather on my shoulder, holding me steady.

"It's ok, Ettie."

I wanted to scream a million things at her, but I couldn't. How could this be ok?! My words came out very shaky.

"Is he-?"

I couldn't finish the question, but she knew, as always.

"Almost, but no."

On wobbly legs, I walked to his side. This close...I could see how bad it was...I could see everything. I collapsed, falling to my knees. My legs just weren't strong enough to hold me up anymore...and neither was my heart. I could almost feel it shattering...again. Everything was just too much. I layed my head on the edge of the bed and silently let the tears fall. What was the point of holding them in anymore? I needed to collect myself, but fuck it. Why did I always have to be cool, calm, and collected? Wasn't I entitled to a breakdown every now and then? But breakdowns got you killed here. I sighed and wiped my eyes.

"How did it happen?"

Freddie's voice came from right next to me. I hadn't noticed her there...hadn't noticed her petting my head.

"I don't know."

I stared at her.

"What?"

She sighed.

"I, Freddie Facilier, for once in my life, don't know."

I looked back at him.

"How long has he been here?"

"About an hour before you got here. He showed up like this, asking for you."

I sighed. I knew you would need me, you little shit. I spent the next three days right by that bed. I wasn't moving until he was awake and I could yell and scream and fight and find out what the hell happened...and see that he was okay. After those three long days, I was a wreck. I hadn't eaten...I hadn't slept. I had not left that room. When Freddie opened the door, I looked up and was taken aback by her firm glare.

"Come on."

"No. I'm not leaving."

"Ettie, you-"

"No, Freddie."

Normally, that would be enough to end the conversation. Not this time.

"Harriet Marianna Hook, you are going to leave this room. You are going to go shower, eat, and sleep. When you wake up, I promise he will be ok."

The tone in her voice almost scared me. It was definitely enough to make me wanna not argue.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"What I do best. I am the Voodoo Queen, after all."

"You can't do magic here."

"Ettie, voodoo isn't magic. It's a ritual performed using one's spiritual energy. That comes deep from within one's soul. They can never take that away."

"Just promise you won't hurt him."

"I'll do my best. Now, go."

"Freddie-"

"Go."

She shoved me out of the room and closed the door. I sighed and followed Rita, a member of my crew that Freddie had tasked with making me listen. She walked me to the First Mate's Quarters, where I took a shower for the first time in days. When I was done, Rita had a plate of food waiting on me. I scarfed it down and eyed the bed.

"I'll leave you to get some rest. Good night, Captain."

"Night, Rita."

She walked out, leaving me alone. Part of me eyed the bed, feeling it's call. The other part of me eyed the door, wanting to get to Harry. What was Freddie doing to him right now? Was he ok? Was she cursing him? Finally, logic settled in. I trusted Freddie not to harm him. I also knew she wouldn't let me back in that room anyway. I sighed, knowing I would just have to sleep. I settled in and finally drifted off. When I woke up, I sprang out of bed and ran to my quarters. Freddie was there, leaned against the wall outside the door. She looked like she'd been through hell. She was covered in sweat and I could see the exhaustion wearing at her. I walked up and gently touched her shoulder.

"Freddie?"

She looked up into my eyes and I could see her's weren't the same. I could see red specks flickering in her black orbs. Her mischievous twinkle was also gone. Her eyes were blank and lifeless.

"Freddie?!"

She took a deep breath.

"I'm fine."

Her voice was rough, but she seemed to be telling the truth.

"What happened?"

"I was successful."

"In what?"

"In what I do. Go on. You should see him."

I nodded and walked in, my eyes immediately going to the bed. He was there, laying across it. I could see so many nasty cuts and bruises across his bare chest, but other than that, he seemed fine. I approached the bed slowly.

"Harry?"

I froze as his eyes popped open and he smiled. He sat up and watched me.

"Hey, Ettie."

"You're ok? Like really ok?!"

He laughed.

"Mostly. Thanks t' Freddie."

I walked over to him and mentally scanned him. He was ok. It was unbelievable. I definitely owed Freddie big time.

"What did she do to you?"

He laughed again.

"Relax. I'm good."

"What the hell happened to you?"

He sighed.

"Ettie, I'm broken."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know."

He rolled his eyes.

"Jus' listen, would ya? I'm broken, and crazy, and destructive. I went home."

"Home? Harry, tell me you didn't!"

"I did. Went t' see the ole man."

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Broken people do crazy shit."

I stared at him as he started trying to explain his actions. I should have known he would do something like this. He always did. I sighed as I finally realized I didn't have to let go. No matter how much he may argue to the contrary, he would always need me...and I would always need him.

* * *

 _How Do I Carry On?_

 _(Harrison James Hook)_

* * *

I sighed as I sat on the pier, staring down into the murky black water. I watched as the waves slowly lapped away at the rotting wood that held the pier up. Cali was gone. She was never coming back. I had taken time to let it sink in. I had also taken some time to get my mind under control. The only question now was, where do I go from here? I didn't have Cali to worry about...meaning I didn't have to deal with the old man. Ettie was gone for a while, since I'd definitely pissed her off. Uma was at the Chip Shoppe and didn't need help. So, what was I supposed to do? I'd looked around the _Revenge_ for answers, but found none. I'd walked to the Wharf, but it was dead tonight. I thought about going to see Ettie, but knew that would be stupid. So, what now? Very rarely did I ever find myself with nothing to do, and when I did, I hated it. I wasn't really the type of guy that could take just sitting around too much. I needed to be moving, doing something. Plus, if I could keep myself busy, maybe I wouldn't think about her...wouldn't wonder what she was doing...wouldn't miss her. Yupp, all I needed was to find something to keep myself busy. I sighed and walked back to the Wharf. Still, nothing was happening. I walked to the market, seeing what I could steal. I made away with a few good things, but I wasn't satisfied. They were easy targets and I was still...bored. I sighed and started walking, not thinking about where I was going. When I stopped and looked around, I realized I was at the Hellhole. Why had I come here? I thought about going in...about seeing if he was here, but quickly changed my mind and walked away. Finally, I went back to the _Revenge_. Uma was done with her shift and greeted me on the deck.

"Harry!"

I looked up and smirked as she stood there, smiling at me.

"Darlin."

I gave a fake bow and she rolled her eyes.

"You gonna stand there all night or come listen to my new plan?"

"I like plans. What's this one for?"

I started walking her way, but stopped when she answered.

"To take over Boradon and do what the traitors couldn't, of course. We wanna make our evil ancestors proud don't we?"

Boradon...Cali...I shook my head. I couldn't think like that. I started walking towards Uma again as she gave me a wicked grin. I returned it as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Of course."

"Besides, it's an added bonus getting to take down that purple pixie."

I laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"She's a fairy, Darlin."

It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Whatever."

We went to our cabin and discussed plans for a couple hours. Uma sighed as she looked at me.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Darlin?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Dunno what ya mean."

She growled and I sighed.

"Mostly, ok?"

"Mostly?"

"Quit worryin, would ya? I'm fine. I promise."

She nodded.

"If you say so."

I smiled as she stood and walked over to sit next to me on the bed. She leaned into my side and I wrapped my arm around her.

"I only want you to be happy. You know that right?"

I looked down into her eyes. I could see genuine emotion there.

"Of course, Darlin."

"Are you happy? Here?"

"Ya mean with ya?"

She slowly nodded.

"Darlin, ya make me happier than any man's ever been."

"I just thought you might rather be with Ettie."

"Hell no. If I was close t' her now, she might really kill me. Nowhere in the world I'd rather be."

She smiled and nuzzled closer.

"Good. I really missed you."

"Missed ya too, Darlin."

My arm instinctively tightened around her.

"You mind if I stay here tonight? With you?"

I looked down. She wasn't really looking at me and sounded very tired. I gently tucked her in and layed next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Never."

Finally, I had a purpose, I had something to do...that is until the next day. Again, I felt like I was going crazy. Again, I walked with no destination...and again, I ended up back home. I couldn't carry on like this! But still, I would find myself in the same boat day after day. After a week, it happened. I saw him. As I realized where I was, he came walking out. I froze and took a deep breath as his eyes met mine. He grinned...a wicked grin.

"Harrison! Me only boy. Finally come home, have ye? Where's the girl child?"

" _Harriet_ is on her ship, ruling the seas."

"Ahhh. Me first born. The only one really worth a damn. What of the little one?"

He waved his hand dismissively, causing me to roll my eyes.

"She left. Went to Auradon."

I waited, gauging his reaction. Of course he hadn't cared enough to know she left. He took a minute to let that sink in and paled.

"Can't say I'm surprised. Little brat is gonna make me a laughing stock...just like the other four!"

He turned to me and growled.

"Ye let this happen!"

He grabbed me and started shaking me, his hook digging into my arm.

" _YE_ MADE ME A LAUGHING STOCK!"

He backhanded me and I fell to the hard cement ground. I heard him sigh above me.

"Dammit, Harrison. I just wanted to have me a nice drink."

He grabbed me and pulled me inside. I gulped as he threw me against the wall. At least he had the decency to kick my ass inside, not that anyone cared.

"Harrison, Harrison, Harrison. Me _only_ son. Why do ye do this to me?"

I glared at him.

"I ain't done nothin to ya, Old Man."

That pissed him off. He grabbed a glass and threw it at me. I easily dodged, letting it smack the wall behind me and shatter. I took a quick second to look around. The place looked better than the last time I was here. I guessed that Smee had put in the work...since I knew the old man hadn't. Too bad we were about to mess it up again. I turned my attention back to him just in time to see him taking his hat and coat off. That usually meant business. I held onto my hook as he came at me with his raised. After a duel of metal hands, he pulled his sword and started slashing. I cried out as he hit me several times. I managed to pull my own sword and fend him off for a moment. After several hits and misses on both parts, I felt like I might die. Before I'd had a reason to fight...something driving me...and I still wasn't able to win. What hope did I have this time? Still, something inside me was firing me up, urging me forward...no matter how many times he knocked me back.

"Ye know, for someone who boasts about all the fights ye've won, ye still have a very smooth baby face. What say ye we fix that?"

He lunged forward, gashing my cheek with his hook and grabbing my throat with his hand. He raised me up and sighed.

"Why do ye keep tryin, boy? Ye will never win."

"Go to Hell."

He laughed.

"I'm already in it, boy!"

He brought his hook up, hitting me straight in the gut. I doubled over as he dropped me. I tried to stand, but my face was quickly met with his knee. I suppose he thought he'd use the same tactic from last time, but it didn't work. I watched as he turned to walk away. My head was swimming, but I slowly stood up. Hearing me, he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Ye've gotten stronger since ye've been gone, eh boy?"

I glared at him.

"Ya have no idea the shit I can take."

He turned to fully face me.

"Is that so? What say ye we test that?"

"I say, bring it."

My right arm had started to go numb from the hole his hook dug outside and the many gashes covering it, but I used my left arm to raise my sword and slowly started walking toward him.

"Tsk tsk. See, Harrison? This is why ye are a first mate. Ye dunno the first thing of pirate laws. Example, never leave yeself open."

He lunged, swinging toward my middle section. I guess he thought since my sword was up, I wouldn't be able to block...but I did. I used the force to whirl around, the motion making the room spin around me. Still, I held my ground. He looked at me and nodded. His crimson eyes were deepening in color. I'd made him mad.

"Maybe ye know one or two things. Still, ye have no hope."

He advanced, and quickly got the better of me. As I layed on the floor, feeling consciousness fade, he knelt down next to me. I could feel a pressure on my lower back as he ripped off my shirt and growled. I screamed as I felt the hook carving into my back. When he was done he stood and walked to the door. Unlike last time, he did look back, a wicked grin on his face.

"Ye really are a disgrace to me name, boy. Tell the girl child I say hello."

He laughed as he walked out. Ettie...she hated me...but I needed her...she was the only one who would get it. I half walked, half crawled to the _Fury_. As I collapsed on the deck, I heard Freddie's voice.

"Mr. Pirate?"

My voice was raspy, but it managed to work.

"Ettie..."

That was all I could get out before darkness claimed me. I assumed I was dead, but I woke up. I didn't know how long I'd been out, but I was back. How? I looked around. I was on the _Fury_ , in Ettie's quarters. My eyes landed on a dark figure in the corner. I squinted to see.

"Freddie?"

She looked like hell...literally. As she whirled around to look at me, I froze. Those weren't Freddie's normal eyes. They were bright red. As they scanned me, the thick air around her seemed to dissipate. The redness started to fade, but before it did, I could hear a voice that wasn't quite her's come from her mouth.

"It is done. We will go."

She suddenly collapsed, breathing heavily. I sat up, my head spinning.

"Freddie?!"

She slowly stood and smiled. She seemed to be herself again...mostly.

"Whoa there, Mr. Pirate! I'm fine. Take it easy."

"Fine?!"

She laughed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Tired, but fine. What's really important is you. How are you?"

"I'm alive."

"Yes."

"How?"

"Your's truly, of course."

I looked at her and shook my head.

"Ya really are somethin special, ain't ya?"

She laughed.

"I like to think so. Now, get some rest. Your sister will be here soon."

She gave me a wink as she walked out. I sighed...I wasn't ready to face her...to deal with her wrath. It didn't matter, though. She was coming whether I was ready or not. I could hear her talking to Freddie. I layed back and closed my eyes. Maybe if she thought I was still out, she wouldn't kill me. She came barreling through the door and I could hear desperation in her voice as she called my name.

"Harry?"

I couldn't take it. My eyes popped open and I smiled at her.

"Hey, Ettie."

"You're ok? Like really ok?!"

I laughed at her disbelief. Truth is, I was having a hard time believing it too.

"Mostly. Thanks t' Freddie."

She walked over and I could tell she was scanning me, making sure with her own eyes. Always double-checking...that was Ettie. Once she was convinced, she nodded.

"What did she do to you?"

Again, I laughed...because again, I didn't know either. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Relax. I'm good."

"What the hell happened to you?"

Dammit. I knew this was coming. I didn't know if she would understand, but she was the only one who had a chance.

"Ettie, I'm broken."

She rolled her eyes.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Jus' listen, would ya? I'm broken, and crazy, and destructive. I went home."

"Home? Harry, tell me you didn't!"

"I did. Went t' see the ole man."

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Broken people do crazy shit."

She seemed to need a minute to wrap her brain around the whole thing. Once she had, she was pissed.

"What the fuck, Harrison?! How could you do that?! How could you put yourself in this much danger? Have you forgotten the hell we went through there?!"

"Of course not! Plus, even if I had...I won't ever forget in the future."

She gave me a puzzled look as I showed her my back. ' _DISGRACE_ ' it said...cuz to him that's all I'd ever be. The horror on her face made me wanna die. Then, she sighed as she turned around. She too had a reminder.

"Pirate queen, huh?"

"That's what he wants."

"This is all I'll ever be."

"That's not true. He doesn't tell us what we are. We decide."

"As always, you're right."

"It's a big sister's job. Seriously though, why would you go back?"

"I didn't know what else to do. With Cali gone, I don't know what to do anymore. I felt like I wasn't needed...like I had no purpose."

She sighed and turned away from me.

"Trust me, I know the feeling."

"I'm sorry, Ettie."

"You should be. I was so worried."

"Yeah, that he'd killed me before ya got ya own chance, huh? I know ya gotta still be pissed."

"What?!"

She whirled around and now she definitely was pissed.

"Harrison James Hook! I couldn't kill you, even when you tried to kill me. I was never pissed, dammit. I was hurt, ok? There! I said it. Your words hurt...because you didn't need me anymore. My baby sister is gone and my little brother didn't need me. I was worried I'd lost you for good. I can take her being gone, because I know she's ok. I can't take either of you, especially you, being dead. I'm not a true pirate queen. I'm not that damn strong."

As always, I was flabbergasted. I had no idea she felt all that...didn't think about it that way. I never did.

"Ettie, I really am sorry. For all of it."

She sighed.

"It's ok, Harry."

"No, it ain't. I always do this without thinking about it from yer side."

"That's a little brother's job."

We smiled and she came to sit next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head against her's and sighed.

"What do I do, Ettie?"

"Harry, you still have a purpose. People still need you...I still need you. Sorry, little bro, but you're not free just yet."

I laughed.

"Well damn."

"HOOK! GET OUT HERE, NOW!"

Uma? That was her voice. Fuck! I hadn't thought about her either. Ettie looked at me.

"Speaking of people."

She stood and walked out of the room.

"I know he's in there! Let me in."

That was definitely Uma...and she sounded pissed.

"I tried to stop her, Cap."

That was Freddie. Why was she still here? I listened as Ettie started speaking.

"He's here. Where do you think you're going?"

"To kill a pirate."

That sounded close. Suddenly, the door was flung open and she stood there. She was furious...and glaring at me.

"I knew you'd be here. Damn you, Hook."

"Darlin,-"

She cut me off.

"Don't you dare call me that damned name! How could you lie to me?!"

"Lie to ya?"

"You said you wanted to be with me...and then you left for four days without even a word!"

"Uma, I didn't mean to be gone so long."

She took in my appearance for the first time and stopped.

"What happened to you?"

I tried to explain it to her. She seemed to grasp the concept, but not fully understand. I sighed as she nuzzled into my side, my arm instinctively wrapping around her. I looked from her to my sister, who was standing in the doorway. She was right...I did still have a purpose. I was still needed. I smiled as I saw Freddie come to stand next to Ettie. I didn't miss their hands instinctively clasping together. Good for Ettie...she needed someone to keep her right. Maybe I could carry on like this for a while.

* * *

 _How Do I Get Back?_

 _(Calista Jane Hook)_

* * *

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. The sun had already set long ago and I needed to be up in just a few short hours. I was exhausted from the day and fell asleep almost instantly. When I woke up, I noticed Dizzy was already gone...as per usual. I yawned and stood, stretching my sore, overused limbs. Looking around, I noticed a tray of food on the desk and my clothes laid out on the huge chair by the closet...as per usual. I smiled and walked over to the tray, picking up the small note. As I started chowing down on my breakfast I read it.

 _Late night again? Here's your breakfast...and your clothes are ready too. You really should try to start getting some more sleep...your notes were really sloppy yesterday. Don't worry...I corrected them. See you in class!_

 _-Dizzy_

I smiled as I finished eating and started getting dressed. I really owed Dizzy big time for all her help. I had decided if I were going to make it here in Auradon, I had to stay busy...had to keep my mind off the isle...off **them**. I had started packing my schedule to the brim...every day. Every day, I'd get up and go to class, working my ass off. My grades were really starting to rock. After class, I'd come back to the room and work on my assignments for an hour...then study my notes for an hour. Most days, Dizzy would join me...though, sometimes she preferred to study with Evie. After studying, if she wasn't already there, Dizzy would go to work with Evie on their designs and I went to practice. I'd discovered that running around the Isle all day, running from Dad, running from Harry...it had all made me very good at...well, running. So, Jay suggested I join the track team...and it had been a damn good suggestion. When I was running, I felt free and my mind felt clear. No worries...no cares. I had started pushing myself harder and harder...and it had started paying off. I'd actually won an award in the last race. After practice, I went to practice. Since my last fight with Scar and my chat with Mal, I realized I needed protection...but my siblings weren't here and I couldn't depend on them anymore. I had to learn to stick up for myself. So, Mal had offered to teach me. I would meet her after track and we would practice for hours. At first, it was miserable. I sucked and my body wasn't used to that much work, but recently I'd noticed it was getting easier. I was still sore, but it felt good to know it was for a purpose. Based on Mal's recent reports, I was actually making progress. I had started noticing, she was the one to end practice the last couple weeks...not me. It made me smile. After fighting practice, we'd usually spend an hour or two working on magic stuff. It was actually starting to help a little bit. We usually wrapped things up between one or two in the morning and I'd come home and get about three or four hours of sleep. Since I was so busy, Dizzy had started doing little things like bringing me breakfast, laying out my clothes, and checking my notes and assignments to help. I knew she was worried that I was going to overdo it...but this was the best I'd felt since I'd gotten here. I got dressed, went to class, and returned to the room. Dizzy was with Evie today...they were working double time to meet some deadline on a new project. So, I studied alone. Track practice had been cancelled due to upkeep work on the field. So, I texted Mal to see if she wanted to meet earlier, but she was stuck in meetings. I sighed as I searched my brain for something to do. Finally, I grabbed my bag and went to the training room. I decided that while I waited on dear old Queenie, I would go ahead and start some warm-ups. I started by stretching then went to work on the punching bag. We'd been training for a month and so far, Mal had only worked with me on hand to hand combat. She said I still wasn't ready for weapons. She'd made me give her everything...even my boot dagger. I'd been a little pissed...but I understood. Until I got hold of my magic, I didn't really trust myself not to go all flashy eyes on someone again. I stepped back and watched the bag swing as I caught my breath...still, people like Scar didn't exactly follow the rules of a clean fight. I eyed the throwing knives. What could it hurt to try? What Queenie didn't know wouldn't hurt her. I walked over, grabbed three knives, and turned to the target board. The first knife wasn't even close. I took a deep breath and tried to line the second one up. I did better than the first try, but it still wasn't close. Looking at the last knife, I remembered the one thing Queenie had told me about armed fights.

 _"It's not about you and the other person. It's about the connection between your mind, your soul, and your weapon. It's a delicate and almost unattainable balance, but an experience and rush like no other if you can master it."_

At the time, I'd had no idea what she meant. Now, I still wasn't sure. However, I decided to give it a shot. I positioned my feet, evenly balancing my weight, faced the target, and took a deep breath. As I felt the weight of the knife in my hand, I tried to clear my mind. I could feel a burning urge in my gut...the fire to keep going. I pictured the target in my mind...seeing a perfectly clear image. I took another deep breath, gave the knife a couple small tosses, memorizing the weight and feel of it landing. Once I was satisfied, I drew back and let the knife go. When I opened my eyes, I almost didn't believe what I saw. Perfect bullseye. I squealed and hopped up and down, celebrating a little. That's when I heard the clapping. I turned to see Mal standing in the doorway.

"Nice throw."

"I'm sorry, Mal. I know you said I wasn't ready. I just wanted to try."

"I was wrong. That...that was you finding the balance."

"Seriously?!"

She nodded.

"Does this mean we can start armed training?"

I gave her a hopeful look. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Tomorrow night."

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah. Tonight, you still have stealth training."

"Yes ma'am."

We went through our normal training, spent an hour on magic, and went our separate ways. I jogged back to the room, slipped in, and fell back on my bed. Normally, I would be so exhausted that I'd be asleep almost instantly. Not tonight. I was so excited to start armed training! Mal was finally starting to see something in me...to trust me a little. She'd even said she was wrong! I tossed and turned the rest of the night. As soon as the sun rose, I was up. Dizzy almost had a heart attack when she realized I had gotten up first. I laughed and told her about the previous night. She seemed unsure.

"Dizzy?"

"I'm happy for you. I know how hard you've been working. I'm just worried. Are you sure you're fully in control? Especially with your lack of rest everyday. CJ, you can't do this forever."

"Not forever...just until I can kick Scar's ass."

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, congrats and good luck."

"You going to Evie's after class?"

"Yeah. The deadline's tomorrow. I'm probably gonna spend the night."

"Speaking of working too hard."

She scowled.

"Don't try to turn this on me. It's not the same thing and we both know that."

I sighed.

"You're right, but I'm fine. Promise."

She nodded and left to meet up with Evie. Since I had time before class, I decided to go for a jog around the campus. It really helped to clear my mind. Afterwards, I went about my normal routine. Finally, it was training time! I smiled as I jogged into the training room. Mal wasn't there yet, so I set my stuff down and started stretching. It wasn't long before she came walking in. She noticed me and raised an eyebrow.

"You're early."

"You're late."

"I'm on time."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Can we get started now, Queenie?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes. She nodded and walked over laying out all my weapons. I smiled and looked at her. She held her hands up.

"They're just for training right now. Afterwards, they come back with me. Once we make sure you have your magic completely under control, then you can have em back. Ok?"

I nodded and smiled, reaching for my boot dagger.

"At least I can have a moment with them."

These weapons were the last pieces of home I had...the last pieces of **them**. I smiled as I felt the familiar weight of my dagger. I stuck it in my boot and grabbed my rusty old sword. I attached the belt to my hips and smiled at the weight. Last, but certainly not least, my two hand-held daggers. Having them again...it was a feeling like no other. Even though I rarely used them back home, I still had them with me at all times. They had become part of me. When they were gone, I felt almost naked. Having them again, I almost felt whole. After a month of armed training, Mal had called me to the training room early one weekend. I noticed we weren't alone, like we normally were. Fairy Godmother was also there.

"What's up, Queenie? Why the early call?"

I stood there, eyeing FG. Mal smirked.

"Well, since you're pretty much set on physical training, I figured we could spend a little more time on magic training. Fairy G-Mother here is the best in that area. She helped me...she can help you, too."

Fairy Godmother smiled and nodded.

"It's true. Mal and I spent many hours together, working on her magic control. She's done so well. It would be an honor to help you too. With some serious training, I believe you too could master your magic."

I nodded, thinking about it. On the one hand, I wasn't really sure I wanted to spend that much time with FG, but on the other hand, I _needed_ to get control of this raging magic inside me. I sighed and looked up.

"Ok. Let's do this thing."

Mal smiled and hugged me.

"Fairy Godmother will take it from here. I'll pop in from time to time and get daily reports, though. So, behave."

She gave me a stern look. I smiled and nodded.

"I promise."

"We'll still meet when you're done to keep up with physical training."

I nodded and watched as she left. Once she was gone, I turned to FG.

"Where do we start?"

She became very excited and led me to her personal magic library. I spent the next two and a half months studying all things magic with FG every chance I got. Before school, during lunch, after track practice. I was learning so much. After the first couple weeks of reading books, we started actually practicing what I'd read. After two and a half months, she was happy to report that with minimal upkeep, I would have complete control in no time. She'd put me through many tests, pissed me off many times, and I'd managed to control the flashing eyes and not hurt her. Mal was pleased with the reports and finally let me have my weapons back. About a week later, I was confronted by Scar again. She came up behind me while I was running and tried to sneak attack me. I saw her coming and countered her attack.

"Damn, _Little One_. You've been practicing."

"I have."

"With the would-be-Queen, I hear."

"If you mean Mal, then yes."

Scar smiled.

"And what has dear old Mal taught you exactly?"

I smirked.

"Just a few things...basic training, really."

"Hmmm. I'm sure. I'd like to see what this _basic training_ is, if you don't mind."

"Sorry. It's a private training session."

"Then how about we test it in a rematch?"

"A fight? Me and you?"

"Mmmhmmmm."

"Well, that's not very _nice_ , now is it Scar?"

"No, it's not. Then again, we're not really _nice_ people are we? We have our demons...everyone from the Isle. We'll never be puffy princesses...not even dear Mal. So, are you too afraid without your back up, or has dearest Mal instilled you with a false bravery?"

I sighed, becoming increasingly annoyed by her presence.

"When and where, Scar?"

She smirked.

"I see. False bravery it is. The gym, tomorrow, three pm."

"See you there."

I smiled as I jogged off. Once out of sight, my smile faded and I went to Mal.

"What's up, Kid?"

"Scar...fight...gym...tomorrow...3 pm...I said yes, dammit."

She sighed.

"Of course you did."

"It's just...she's just so..."

"She's Scar. She gives everyone that feeling. Trust me."

"So, what do I do?"

"What do you mean? You agreed to a fight, so you fight."

"What?! Aren't you supposed to tell me how stupid that was and that I'm not ready?"

"Seems I don't need to. Plus, now that you've already agreed, it would be worse to back out then it would to just kick her ass."

"You really think I can?"

"Of course you can! If you can hold your own against me, you can beat Scar. This is what all this was about anyway. So, don't let her get in your head. That's what she wants and you can't give her what she wants."

"Got it. Fight. Don't give her what she wants. I can kick her ass. I got this."

"Remember the training and you got this."

I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Queenie."

She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Yeah yeah."

I spent pretty much that whole night in the training room. The next day, I was ready...but also nervous. Training with Mal was one thing...but this was a real fight...with someone who really wanted to hurt me. Still, I couldn't back down now. If I did, Scar would never let me live it down. I had to do this...and I had to win. As I got to the gym, I noticed Mal was there. I had come early in hopes of composing myself before Scar got there.

"Hey, Queenie. What are you doing here?"

"Did you think I'd miss your big fight?"

"Thought you might be too busy...or that you wouldn't want to get into trouble."

She rolled her eyes.

"I may be a Queen in training, but I still come from the Isle. I live for trouble...and there's no way in hell I'm missing a good fight."

"What if it's not though?"

"Not what?"

"What if it's not a good fight? What if I get pummeled...again?"

"Hey, I thought we talked about this yesterday. Remember the training."

"Yeah. You're right. I got this."

Mal and I ran through some quick practice until 3. People started showing up early. Figures Scar would want the whole school there. Finally, she walked in. I couldn't wait to knock that stupid smirk off her face. She walked over to me and grinned.

"Ready, _Little One_?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

I rolled my eyes as she laughed.

"Are you ready or not?"

I smiled as I tightened my hold on my daggers.

"Oh, I'm ready. Are you?"

"Must be some basic training if it's got you this confident."

"Oh, it is."

We proceeded to give the people what they wanted. She made the first move, lunging for me. I quickly side stepped and watched as she tripped and stumbled, barely catching herself. She looked up and I could tell she was mad. She stood and walked slowly towards me. She stopped just out of reach and pulled her blade from her boot. I smiled and raised my two.

"I came prepared."

"Doesn't mean you know how to use em."

She lunged and I dodged. I remembered what Mal said, trust your weapons and instincts. Other people are unpredictable, but your instincts and weapons are always the same...and they never let you down. I tuned the world out and felt the daggers...their familiar weight. I used all my senses, feeling when she was going to attack and countering with perfect precision. After a while, I went on the offensive, using just enough of my rage to fuel me forward, but careful not to open the floodgate. I will admit, it was difficult. Finally, I had her pinned. I took great pride in the small amount of panic that laced her words.

"You win! You win."

I smirked and stepped back.

"Yeah, I did."

After that fight, people respected me a little more. They whispered less when I walked down the hall. I'd done it. I'd learned to protect myself...to control myself...and I'd finally shut Scar up. This was everything I'd wanted. Still, it didn't feel right. I sighed as I walked into Mal's office, not bothering to knock. She smirked as she looked up at me.

"No, I'm not busy. Sure, come on in."

"Mal...I need help."

"Of course...what's up?"

"I did it. Everything I set out to do...I did it. Wanted to learn to fight...did it. Wanted to learn to control my magic...did it. Wanted to kick Scar's ass...did it. Everything...did it."

"Ok, most people would be thrilled about that. So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is there's nothing left. What do I do now?!"

She sighed and nodded.

"Ahhhh, yes. The distractions have come to an end and you're panicking."

"Yes!"

"Kid, you're gonna have to man up and face it at some point. You're homesick. You may be able to take your mind off of it for a while, but it's not just gonna go away. You can either keep distracting yourself or you can deal with it."

"I'm trying to distract myself right now!"

"We both know that's no way to live."

I sighed.

"I guess you're right...as usual. So, how do I deal with it?"

"I can't answer that for you. Only you can."

I sighed and stood.

"Thanks, Mal."

"Anytime, CJ."

I walked back to my room and layed on my bed. How could I deal with this? How could I make it stop? Over the next week, I tried many things, but none worked. I realized I was really only distracting myself again. There was only one way to get this feeling to go away. I knew what I had to do, but I couldn't. I knew it was possible, because Mal had done it...but could I? Besides, it wasn't just about getting there...it was about what would come after. I thought back to when I pitched the idea to Mal earlier tonight. I remembered her words and mulled them over inside my head. She was right...as always, but what else could I do? I had to take that chance...or did I? I tried to remember why I'd come here to begin with...for **them**. This was the best thing for them, but without them...I was nothing...just a crumbling mess. I needed to find my way back...back to who I really was. I stood and walked to Mal's office. She was there...working furiously on some royal assignment.

"Late night?"

She looked up and smirked.

"A queen's work is never done."

"You're not queen just yet."

"No, but someday, maybe."

"That day could be tomorrow. You know Ben's dying to put a ring on that finger."

She chuckled.

"Yes, I know. I want to make sure I'm ready first. We mustn't rush into things."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of, what brings you here?"

I took a deep breath.

"I thought about it."

"Did you?"

"I did. I thought long and hard...even weighed all the options."

"And the repercussions?"

"Accounted for. Worth it."

"So, final decision?"

"Let's do it."

She nodded.

"Tomorrow night, then."

I nodded and walked back to my room. I had to get back to who I was...I had to.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp, there we go. Not the best, but it's a good set up to the next chapter. As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Leave me a review and let me know! (:**

* * *

 ** _MUCH LOVE,_**

 ** _CRAYZEE BUBBLES_**


End file.
